Tony, Tony, TonyWhatever will we do with you?
by among-fallen-angels
Summary: One shot about Tony and his Tonyness. Whatever will we do with that boy? Rated T just incase.


**A/N Tony *sigh* what will we do with you? Short little one shot about everyone's favorite NCIS agent. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tony, Ziva or anything NCIS.**

Breathing a sigh of boredom, the young girl slouched farther down in her chair. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she stared around at the pandemonium that swirled passed her. Picking at her black nail polish she sunk deeper and deeper into an apathetic trance. She really didn't want to be here. Her father was accused of murdering her mother, and he was in interrogation, and the people here at N.C.I.S. were kind enough to let her wait in their office. She kind of got the feeling that they wanted to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn't kill herself. She never understood why people always assumed she was depressed. She was one of the perkiest people she knew of…that is…until you got her pissed off. People always feared her, they never knew what to say around her. She simply assumed it was because they thought she was insanely ugly, like most teenage girls would. When in reality, she was extremely pretty, she had beautiful, wide, metallic silver eyes, irises rimmed with a deep cobalt black, and near always accompanied by a thick rim of dark black eyeliner to match. Her mother always told her she had a cute little button nose, just below which were her perfectly full lips, and she had a body years older than she was. She didn't dress all that strangely, she usually wore ripped up black jeans, along with a fitted black t-shirt and her ancient chucks. She never wore the giant platform boots, trench coats, black lipstick, and she only occasionally wore chains.

As she sat there, curled up in her little ball, contemplating why people didn't like her, an adorable guy walked into the section of the office they had put her in. Stopping abruptly when he saw her, he cocked his head to the side slightly, and strutted towards her, "Hello, my name is Anthony DiNozzo," he greeted her, with a cocky, lopsided grin, and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Snapping out of her trance, "Oh, hi," she mumbled, and shook his hand.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" he inquired, pulling a chair up next to her.

"Waiting for my father," she replied in a voice that just oozed boredom.

"Who is your father?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Apparently an accused murderer," she droned back.

"Well that sucks," he replied, putting his elbow up on the desk, and resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah," just as she replied Enter Sandman played from her pocket. She pulled out an old LG Chocolate, and replied to a text message. When it was safely back in the front pocket of her drawn on backpack, she sighed and layed her head back.

"Wanna talk about anything?" he raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I doubt anything you'd care about," she breathed, and put her chin on her folded arms.

"Don't be so sure," he grinned that lopsided grin at her, and this time she looked at him, and her heart melted.

"Well, you'd better be ready for some annoying chick rambling," she smirked at him.

"Trust me, I'm very used to it."

"Lot's of girlfriends? Most of them easy winy bimbos I assume," she enjoyed picking on him, and her full lips spread into a beautiful smile.

"Hey now, be fair."

"Alright, alright, now you sure you're ready? 'Cause once I get into a full rant, there's no stopping me."

"Ready," he snickered.

"Alright, one of my friends had a pretty bad break up a while back, and she started cutting, and talking about suicide. She got really depressed, and me and a few of her other friends were doing a pretty good job of bringing her back. She started doing stupid shit, she started drinking a bit, and she even pierced her own lip. Well, I've done that too, but still. We thought they were going to be together forever, she even got him to quit smoking, although he still drank quite a bit. All hell broke loose one night when she slept in a short sleeved shirt, and her mom saw the mostly healed cuts on her arm. What really pissed me off was the fact that they were almost gone, a few weeks later you could barely see them! But, her mom started monitoring her like crazy, her texts, IMs, internet all together, where she went, who she hung with. Even her music!! She deleted half of the music on her ipod!! I don't like the music she listens to, but it really gets me pissed when parents blame things like this on music. She even called her ex boyfriend, and yelled at him, just as they were starting to barely get along again. She wouldn't let her ride the bus, go anywhere, and she made her take a pregnancy test! If you knew this girl, you'd know there is no way in hell that she was pregnant. She started taking her to a shrink, and it really pissed all of us off, because she was getting so much better! And now she was just getting depressed again, we were handling it just fine until her mom got involved!

Oh! And when she told her therapist that she was considering suicide, he told her mom! She got so freaked out! She heard them talking about hospitals, and Shepard Pratt. She wound up hiding in the bathroom. Her mother took her to the hospital! Made her get a blood test!! She was texting our friend and I the whole time, about how scared she was, her mom was talking about cutting all her hair off, changing her schools! She was terrified!! I finally got to visit her, and she had calmed down a bit, but her mom was acting like she was just picking me up to give us a ride somewhere, not like I was visiting her daughter in the fucking hospital!! I really wish someone would just go up to her and slap her, and tell her that what she was doing is driving her daughter closer to suicide!

After the hospital stay, and the psych evaluation, they gave her anti-depresants, and her mom said as long as she took those she would lighten up, to the way it was before. The next week, we find out that she is watching her like a hawk again!! All because she has some friends who are 18 and 19!!! She even put a tracker in her phone!! I mean REALLY?! You don't put a tracker on your kid!!! That is just messed up!!!!!!"

By the time she was finished, she was standing up, pacing back and forth in the office area, with her fists balled at her sides. He was looking up at her, with an amused expression on his face, "Well…that was definitely one of the more interesting chick rants I've ever heard," he smiled that lopsided grin again.

"Sorry," she blushed, panting slightly, "the whole thing just pisses me off. I don't even know why she was going out with the guy in the first place. He was a homophobic ass."

"Why do you care about his beliefs on sexuality?" Tony asked curiously.

"First of all, because it's messed up to hate someone because of a preference. That's like hating someone because they like dogs instead of cats. Second, because both of us are bisexual," she stated frankly.

His eyebrows shot up at this statement, "Really?" he asked, "do you guys get a lot of crap on that?"

"Only a few people know," she said. Flopping back down in her chair, and once again pulling her knees to her chest.

"Ahh,"

"So, why do you care?" she asked, honestly curious.

"You were cute," he replied with that lopsided grin of his.

"Oh, well then," she said turning and grinning at him, "I think you're pretty cute yourself."

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Ziva walked past, and her attention was gone. "Who was THAT," she asked.

"Ziva David," he replied, a confused look on his cute face.

"Dayyyum," she muttered under her breath.

At his revelation, a wide grin spread across his face, he rested his head in his hands again, and asked, "So, how old ARE you?"

Turning her attention back to him, she grinned she got up from her seat, walked around behind him. She laid her hand gently on the small of his back , she leaned down, very close, and whispered in his ear, "fourteen," she grinned and walked away, towards the agent leading her father.

Sitting bolt upright at her words he felt suddenly nauseous, watching her go, he automaticly shook off the thought of her hand on his back, and went back to his work.


End file.
